Step' Sisters in Love
by GleekMonster
Summary: Brittany G!P. Brittana are step sisters. Brittany's mom is marrying Santana's dad. Santana tries to get along with Brittany but she just ignore her. They to school together and they share a room. Brittany is a freshman and Santana is a Junior. What happens when Santana finds out about Brittany secret. Will they connect or not. I DO NOT OWN GLEE!
1. Chapter 1

Brittany POV

Hey my name is Brittany. I'm 14 years old and I'm a freshman at Lima High but I have two days left there. I'm leaving my childhood home and my friends to live in a upscale house because my mom found some doctor who lives in uptown Lima. He has a mansion, as so I've heard and that he also have a daughter who is a junior. Ugh, I hate my new life and I didn't even started it.

" Brittany hurry up. The movers are finish and they already left. We have to get going." My mom yelled. I sighed. I walked out my door, looking back at the memories and tears I had in the room. I turned off the lights and closed my door for the last time.

"Finally she comes downstairs." my mom said and I rolled my eyes.

"Better be lucky, I didn't lock myself in my room and stayed there until I died." I said to her walking to the car and got in. My mom followed.

"Why are you acting this way. Ever since your dad walked out on us..."

"DON'T EVEN DARE TO SPEAK OF THAT EVER AGAIN." I yelled cutting her off.

"Brittany, you need to let go of that. He is never coming back. He left us for some other woman and for her to give him a real boy. But he doesn't know how talent you are and how good you doing better than him. Now you need to let it go and move on, because I did. Now you will act kindly toward Mario and his daughter. Got it." My mom said turning into the highway. I wiped my tears and nodded.

"Fine but I'm not making any promises." I said looking outside. After a few minutes I turned to mom.

"Mom do they know about my condition?" I asked and my mom nodded. "Yes, Mario knows about you. He was very accepting about it. But Santana doesn't know about it yet. We wanted for all of us to tell her at the same time." My mom answered and I nodded, that was probably the best thing to do. I was born with a penis. My mom was okay about it but my dad wasn't. He didn't want a freak like me, so he left me and my mom for a skank he met in Walmart. He didn't me because he wanted a real baby. So he got the other lady pregnant and had a baby I guess he was wishing for. I shook my head and laid my seat back, plugged my headphones to listen to Katy Perry and nodded off.

* * *

"Brittany, wake up we're here." I hear my mom say. I sit up and groan at my aching neck. I rolled my neck a little and got out the car. I look up to see a huge mansion. I see a two car garage with a Audi and a BMW both black, just sitting there looking perfect. I gasped at the sight. My mom chuckled and went the front of the door. The movers already move the boxes in the respective rooms and left. When I walked in I looked at the double staircase and the living room on the right. It was huge. I see a 64 inch tv and a family set in front. I look straight to see a kitchen fit for a chef.

'Wow' I thought.

"Mario and his daughter will be here shortly. He just texted me and told me that they are on their way home. So while we wait I will make meatloaf and you will unpack you boxes. You are sharing your room with Santana."

"What. I can't share a room with a person, let alone a girl. I have a secret that I want for somebody to find out about it on accident and make a big deal about it." I said to my mom. " Mario wanted you two to bond and make a relationship. So he made Santana to split her room so she can share it. Now I want no more complaints about moving tonight okay" she said and I nodded. I sighed and walked to 'our' room and started unpacking.

10 minutes later

I was plugging my Xbox 360 into my computer monitor to make a semi game center in my side of the room, when I hear a door close and two voices talking.

"Brittany come downstairs to meet Mario and Santana." My mom said. I dropped my tools since I was done and walked down the stairs. I see my mom talking to two Latino people. Both had black hair and had very tanned skin. My mom spots me and she waves me over. Mario turns around first. And I say he is quite a good looking man.

"Hello my name is Mario Lopez. Welcome to our new house. Sorry for the lateness. Had to pick up Santana from practice." Mario said hugging me. I gave him a pat on the back.

"It's no problem" I said.

"This is my daughter and your new step sister Santana." Mario said moving out the way to show a beautiful latina dressed in a cheerleading outfit. She was shorter but she did looked older than me. Her hair was in a ponytail but it did looked long, when she turned around.

"Papi, we are not sisters we are step sister." She said looking at her father before looking at me. I inwardly gasp finally getting a look at her and I thought

'This is my step sister?'


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany POV

'This is my step sister?'

"Anyway, Santana this is Brittany. Susan's daughter. Brittany this is Santana." Mario said. I gave her a small smile and wave. She smiled. It was an awkward silence after.

" Okay well let's go to the dinner table and eat." My mom said. We sat down at the table with Mario and Mom sitting at both ends with me and Santana sitting in front of each other.

"Let's join hands." Mario said as he brought up his hands. I watched as Santana joined hands with her dad and my mom. I cautiously join hands. I also watched as they bowed their heads.

'What? When did my mom ever did this' I thought as I watched them pray.

"Lord, bless this food before we eat?" Mario says before we all stopped holding hands and started eating. I looked at them all weirdly.

"What Brittany, never prayed before?" Santana asked as she passes my the plate of food. I took the offering and piled my food on the plate.

"Britt,I think that's enough." my mom said. I opened my mouth to say something but Mario beat me to it. "Calm down Susan, she is 14 and she is still growing let her eat." Mario said. I smiled and started eating.

"So Santana how was school?" My mom asks Santana.

"It was okay. Got projects due and cheerleading practice been really stressful." Santana said. Mom turned to me.

"Brittany here was on the basketball team back at her old high school. The youngest to ever play on the varsity team." My mom said. Santana smiled.

"Maybe she try out at Mckinley and hopefully help us win some games." Santana said winking at me. I blushed.

"That is an awesome idea. Maybe this can get her some new friends and get her out of this video gamer person she became." My mom said and Mario laughed.

"Mom" I said. "Santana is the same way." Mario said and Santana glared at her dad.

"Santana would come home, do her homework and then she would play games all night." Mario said before Santana kicked him in the shin.

"You promised you would not say that again." Santana whispered and Mario brought his hands up in defeat. I laughed.

"Cool so what games do you play Santana?" I asked. Mario smiled.

"This games called Call of Duty and Minecraft." Mario answered. I smiled.

"Cool me too." I said and Santana smiled.

" Wanna come play with me?" I asked. Santana nodded. We got up to go to our room.

" Wait Brittany, Santana come sit back down. We need to tell Santana something." Mario said. I looked at them.

"Really Now." I said and Santana looked at us.

"Is there something I should know about." She asks.

"Yes." I said looking at her. She looked back.

"Santana, since you and Brittany is going to live together in the same we need to tell you about Brittany." Mom said.

"Okay what is it?" Santana asked. And I started to get nervous.

" Brittany tell her." Mario said and I looked at him like his was crazy. I turned to Santana

" Um Okay...Santana I was born with a penis, but I can't get girls pregnant." I said as we waited for her reaction.

"Okay." She said and that's it. One word.

" So does this mean that you are not grossed out." I said. And Santana nodded.

" I'm gay so I am pretty open to anything." She said. And I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Cool me too, come on we need to play games." I said before running up the stairs. While doing so, I miss Santana smile getting bigger before following me and our parents looking at each other smiling. Come to think about it I might like this family.

* * *

All mistakes are mine I didn't read over this and sorry for the Hiatus. But I have been very lazy since summer started and I am trying to get out of it, but there is no excuse. Sorry but updates are going to be random throughout and I need help with the next chapter. I want Brittany to go to school but I don't know after that. So... PM me something to write. Remember to Review and Favorite. Goodbye Guys.

PS Did you see Naya's PSA video it was nice because my family is immigrants so I connected to the video.


End file.
